Atanashia Pylonas
by Kazehaya Kyon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki maniak ramen yang secara tidak sengaja tergigit vampir saat pulang sekolah. Namun, ketika taring tajam itu menembus kulitnya, ia tidak menjadi vampir. Saat masalah vampir belum teratasi, seorang gadis bersayap terjatuh di beranda kamar Naruto./ "Namaku Hinata, aku malaikat,"/Bersama, mereka melalui petualangan penuh fantasi yang tak pernah terbayangkan!
1. Senja sebelum Purnama

**Athanasia Pylonas**

**Summary**: **Naruto Uzumaki pemuda biasa yang secara tidak sengaja tergigit vampir saat pulang sekolah**. **Namun**, **ketika taring tajam itu menembus kulitnya, ia tidak berubah menjadi vampir. Saat masalah vampir belum teratasi, tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersayap terjatuh diberanda kamar Naruto.**/"**Namaku Hinata**, **aku malaikat,"/"Akan kubunuh kau, Naruto**!"/**"Arght**, **kalian sudah gila! Demi ramen panas ichiraku**, **katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanya mimpi**!**"/Bersama**, **mereka melalui petualangan penuh fantasi yang tak pernah terbayangkan!**

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**F****anfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan tanpa mengambil keuntungan komersil sedikit pun**

**Warning: AU, Aneh, Abal, bertele-tele, membosankan, TYPO, Pelanggaran EYD, OOC, bikin pusing, dsb.**

**Diharap membaca fanfic ini dengan sabar karena tingkat kegejeannya yang melebihi dosis!**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**Kyon Present**

**Atanashia Pylonas**

**Chapter****1**: **Senja s****ebelum ****Purnama**

.

.

Hari itu masih senja. Matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Gradasi orange kemerahan memenuhi cakrawala. Membuat pemandangan yang indah.

Namun, seperti berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan alam –Naruto, seorang pemuda pirang jabrik tampak meyedihkan dengan keadaannya. Seragam yang berantakan, badan penuh keringat, juga sebuah tas yang hanya ditenteng sebelah tangan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tampang kusut yang tertera di wajahnya. Sebuah perpaduan yang pas bila kita menyebutnya kasihan atau lebih tepatnya pemuda malang yang perlu dikasihani.

"Guru sialan! Kenapa cuma aku yang disuruh mengepel, hah?!" umpatnya kesal.

Ia bebas berteriak di sini. Jalanan yang dilaluinya adalah kawasan yang sepi. Jarang ada orang yang mau melewatinya. Naruto saja enggan, jika saja tidak demi perutnya yang berteriak meminta ramen. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah rute tercepat untuk sampai sampai ke kediamannya. Biasanya juga ia akan melewati jalanan besar diujung sana. Walaupun harus memutar dan lebih jauh. Tapi suasananya lebih ramai.

"Emansipasi apanya? Lebih tepat kalau itu disebut diskriminasi gender! Mentang-mentang Ino dan Tenten perempuan lalu aku yang harus menanggung beban, begitu?" Sepertinya ia sedang sial. Kaki jenjangnya sibuk menendang kaleng disertai bunyi berisik yang mewarnai perjalanannya.

"Dasar guru genit! Bilang saja kalau tidak bisa menolak wanita cantik. Suka sekali sih memanfaatkan jabatan. Arggggh ini tidak adil!" serunya frustasi sambil mengacak surai keemasannya.

~KRAKK!~

Dengan sekali injakan, kaleng itu remuk tak berbentuk.

Pemuda itu melirik arloji butut di tangan kirinya. Pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit. "CK, aku jadi ketinggalan drama favoritku!"

"Awas saja besok kau a-" kalimatnya terputus. Sebuah suara telah menyita perhatiannya.

Suara tersebut lebih tepat dikatakan teriakan. Benar, teriakan anak kecil yang ketakutan. Arahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Berasal dari sebuah gang di depan. Sebuah komplek perumahan tua yang telah lama ditinggalkan penghuninya.

~GLURP!~

Naruto meneguk ludah. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang.

"Jangan dengarkan itu Naruto! Ingat pesan nenek Chiyo! I...itu hanya fatamorgana yang muncul saat kau lapar. Naruto tenang... tarik nafas dan buang," mengikuti instruksinya sendiri, ia melakukan gerakan menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Ini dilakukan agar dirinya bisa menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Sekarang tinggal belok ke kiri di perempatan ini dan kau bisa menikmati ramen panas yang lezat." Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah ceria. Setelah puas bermonolog dengan dirinya, ia kini siap melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

.

.

Akan tetapi...

**"Kau tidak** **akan** **bisa** **lari** **bocah...** **Kemarilah** **dan** **ketakutanmu** **akan** **kuakhiri."**

**"Hiks... Hiks... Kumohon** **jangan..."**

Naruto merinding. Dia tiba-tiba teringat wajah nenek Chiyo. Dari bibir keringnya keluar kisah yang menyeramkan. Sebuah cerita yang telah menjelma menjadi kepercayaan di sekitar tempat tinggal pemuda itu. Cerita tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha yang terkenal. Kabarnya, mereka yang masuk ke daerah tersebut tidak pernah kembali. Mereka akan hilang dibawa para arwah yang penasaran. Wanita tua itu mewanti-wanti agar menghiraukan semua suara yang terdengar jika melewati daerah tersebut. Jangan coba-coba melanggar! Pamali katanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Aku pasti salah dengar! Tidak mungkin ada anak kecil berkeliaran jam segini dan yang tadi pasti hanya suara binatang yang kebetulan mirip suara wanita."

**"Jadi** **kau** **mau** **lari** **dariku?"**

Kali ini suara itu datang lagi. Hanya mendengarnya saja kau akan tahu kalau itu milik seorang gadis. Sebuah suara yang bagaikan sebuah pedang. Nampak indah tapi di saat yang sama terasa mengerikan.

Sebuah fantasi lain tiba-tiba menghantam otak Naruto. Logikanya berputar memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Bagaimana jika memang ada anak kecil yang sedang terancam? Apalagi nada suara wanita itu terdengar seperti psikopat. Akan tetapi, haruskah ia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi ingin berbaring di rumah?

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto tidak bisa seperti ini. Jika ia pergi, bagaimana nasib anak itu? Pemuda itu mengepalkan tinjunya. Tapi, kalau itu ulah hantu ia harus apa? Bagaimana jika dirinya tidak bisa kembali seperti kata nenek Chiyo?

"Ah, masa bodoh! Lagipula itu hanya mitos," katanya mantap.

"Lebih baik menyesal karena menolong daripada tidak sama sekali!"

Lelaki itu kemudian berlari. Seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat, detak jantungnya makin menggila. Entahlah, intuisinya berkata jika tidak cepat akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya ketika Naruto tiba, netra safirnya dipaksa membelalak kaget. Di depannya tersaji adegan yang menggetarkan hatinya. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang akan diterkam wanita cantik! Anak itu juga sudah tidak bisa lari, posisinya yang sudah terpojok membuatnya hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah.

'Gawat, aku harus cepat!'

~GREB!~

Dan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Naruto telah menghindari terkaman wanita itu. Ia berhasil berguling ke samping sambil mendekap anak tersebut dalam pelukannya. Untung saja, dirinya bisa melompat tepat waktu. Telat sedetik saja, bocah itu sudah menjadi mayat.

Kenapa tadi kubilang terkam? Tentu saja karena ada sepasang taring yang menyembul dari balik bibir kemerahan sang pelaku. Di balik bibir ranum itu, ada hal yang bisa membuat sekujur tubuh menjadi kaku. Melihatnya, Naruto langsung menyadari wanita itu bukan manusia.

Ia adalah eksistensi yang biasa dijumpai dalam mitos, legenda, dan cerita fantasi. Sebuah makhluk yang diragukan keberadaannya. Predator dari penguasa rantai makanan. Seorang vampir!

"Fufufu... Rupanya ada pahlawan kesiangan di sini...," wanita itu tertawa sinis.

Dari balik helaian merah mudanya tersemat wajah yang menawan.

"Nah, anak muda, serahkan anak kecil itu dan kau akan kuampuni!" wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

Bagai tersihir, Naruto tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seluruh badannya terasa dingin. Rasa takut menjalar ke setiap sendinya. Wanita di depannya ini bukan seperti teman sekelasnya yang dengan mudah bisa Naruto lawan. Ia jauh lebih berbahaya. Jika nekat, justru pemuda pirang itu akan dengan mudahnya dilumat dalam sekali serang.

"Kita buat ini lebih cepat! Setelah kau menyerahkannya padaku, kau bisa kembali dengan selamat." laksana seorang pembeli, ia mulai tawar-menawar.

Naruto nampak bimbang. Ia melihat wajah damai anak kecil yang sedang pingsan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ini bukan masalahnya. Mau anak ini hidup atau mati pun tidak akan jadi persoalan. Dirinya juga bukan saudaranya. Tak jadi masalah jika anak ini menghilang.

"Kau pikir, aku ini monster apa?! Jika aku melakukannya aku akan menjadi sepertimu! Seorang monster!" Naruto berteriak lantang.

Tapi ini soal nurani. Tak peduli meski bukan saudara, adiknya , atau siapapun pada dasarnya Naruto dan anak itu sama. Mereka sama-sama manusia. Sudah kewajibannya untuk menolong sesama.

"Aku akan melindunginya!" pemuda itu melanjutkan.

"Begitu ya... Kau akan mati jika melakukan itu, tahu?" wanita itu memberi saran. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Menunjukkan sifat meremehkan.

"Dengar wanita jelek! Tidak peduli meskipun aku harus mati, aku akan tetap melindunginya!" sekali lagi, Naruto berteriak. Diam-diam ia merutuki kebodohannya yang berbicara seenaknya seperti itu.

"Fufu... Bocah yang menarik," entahlah apa maksudnya. Tapi yang jelas saat ini vampir itu tengah tertawa senang.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencoba strategi itu. Sebuah cara yang hanya digunakannya pada situasi terdesak. Cara praktis yang terbukti ampuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LARI!

Sejauh dan semampu yang ia bisa. Yang terpenting, bisa menjauhi perempuan itu dulu. Baru setelahnya ia akan mencari cara keluar dari kawasan ini dan berteriak meminta bantuan. Sebuah rencana yang baik. Akan tetapi, tidak semua rencana bisa berjalan mulus. Masih ada faktor keberuntungan yang menjadi faktor penentu. Dan, Naruto melupakan hal ini. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya sedang **sial**.

.

.

.

'Kecepatan macam apa itu?! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa tertangkap.' sambil berlari Naruto terus menghindari kejaran wanita itu. Terkadang, ia hampir tertangkap tapi masih bisa lolos.

Gadis tersebut benar-benar cepat. Padahal, Naruto sudah bergerak semaksimal mungkin. Biasanya teman perempuannya juga tidak bisa mengejarnya dalam kecepatan seperti ini. Tapi, gadis itu dengan santainya bisa mengunggulinya. Bahkan, ia kelihatan tidak kelelahan sama sekali.

"Cukup! Aku mulai bosan dengan kejar-kejaran tak penting ini!" Perempuan itu berhenti.

"Hei, cepat serahkan anak itu!" Ia berteriak. Nada gemas terselip dalam ucapannya.

Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ia terus meninggalkan vampir itu di belakang.

"Baiklah aku akan menyingkirkanmu juga," katanya lirih. Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau ke mana, hm?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Setahunya vampir ini tadi tertinggal di belakangnya. Jaraknya juga lumayan jauh. Tidak mungkin ia sudah ada di depannya sekarang. Ini bisa dibilang mustahil.

"Kau lupa , aku ini v-a-m-p-i-r," katanya mendesis seraya mengeja kata yang menunjukkan identitasnya.

Sekarang, sekujur tubuh Naruto menggigil. Sebuah rasa dingin yang aneh hinggap padanya. Sampai-sampai membuat pegangannya pada anak itu terlepas. Membuat tubuh mungil tersebut merosot ke tanah.

"Jadi kau akan menyerahkan itu 'kan, Naruto?" katanya sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang tergeletak di samping pemuda itu.

"Da-darimana kau tahu namaku?" susah payah Naruto menahan bibirnya agar tidak gemetar.

"Bagaimana ya? Kalau kubilang aku membaca pikiranmu, kau percaya?"

Ini berita buruk! Vampir ini bukan hanya punya kecepatan yang aneh tapi juga bisa membaca pikiran.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu appetizer,"

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Tadi, gadis ini bilang dirinya akan dijadikan makanan pembuka? Jadi, Naruto akan jadi cemilan pencuci mulut sebelum hidangan utama datang. Hidup selama 17 tahunnya hanya berakhir menjadi cemilan? Inikah yang namanya ironi di atas ironi?

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan satu langkah kian dekat. Tiap gerak tubuhnya terlihat anggun. Naruto mati-matian menelan salivanya yang terasa pahit.

~GLEK~

.

.

.

.

.

Sedetik berlalu dan kini gadis itu sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Disusul perubahan lensa mata emeraldnya yang berubah menjadi semerah darah. Wanita itu memperlihatkan rahangnya di mana gigi runcing itu terlihat jelas.

.

.

~JLEBB~

~ARGGGHTTTT!~

.

.

Bersama teriakan memilukan tersebut, matahari benar-benar telah hilang dari pandangan. Kini, sang rembulan dapat bersinar terang. Malam itu purnama terlihat memerah. Terlihat indah namun, mencekam.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Jangan lupa kesan dan tanggapan kalian. **

**Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah berkenan membaca karya saya.**

**Kyon itu gak bisa bedain pemakaian tanda koma dan titik dan juga masih awam dalam belajar EYD.**

**Jadi, jika senpai ada yang berkenan memberitahu. Kyon akan berterimakasih.**


	2. Malam Dingin Penuh Kejutan

**Athanasia Pylonas**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki pemuda biasa yang secara tidak sengaja tergigit vampir saat pulang sekolah. Namun, ketika taring tajam itu menembus kulitnya, ia tidak berubah menjadi vampir. Saat masalah vampir belum teratasi, tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersayap terjatuh diberanda kamar Naruto./"Namaku Hinata, aku malaikat,"/"Akan kubunuh kau, Naruto!"/"Arght, kalian sudah gila! Demi ramen panas ichiraku, katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanya mimpi!"/Bersama, mereka melalui petualangan penuh fantasi yang tak pernah terbayangkan!**

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan tanpa mengambil keuntungan komersil sedikit pun**

**Warning: AU, Aneh, Abal, bertele-tele, membosankan, TYPO, Pelanggaran EYD, OOC, bikin pusing, dsb.**

**Main pairing : Sampai saat ini belum ada ketentuan pairing!**

**Diharap membaca fanfic ini dengan sabar karena tingkat kegejeannya yang melebihi dosis!**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**Kyon Present**

**Atanashia Pylonas**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Malam Dingin Penuh Kejutan**

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit yang ngilu langsung mendera leher Naruto. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah jarum yang begitu tajam lalu seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menusukkannya tepat ke kulitmu tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Sensasi kejut yang diterima saraf akan langsung mengubahnya menjadi rasa sakit sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Hal tersebut juga berlaku pada kasus Naruto. Hanya saja medianya berbeda. Jika biasanya orang akan tertusuk jarum, maka pemuda ini justru mendapat hal yang lebih besar. Sebuah taring. Bukan hanya satu melainkan sepasang. Tak ayal, jika ia menjerit kesakitan.

Bersama nafasnya yang terengah usai berteriak, Naruto terus berupaya membelot. Enak saja, memangnya siapa yang mau dijadikan appetizer. Lagipula masa dirinya yang lebih berisi ini hanya dinilai sebagai camilan? Apakah ia disamakan dengan kambing, sehingga vampir itu lebih memilih menjadikan yang lebih muda sebagai hidangan utama?

"Le...pas-kan a...kuuuh!" Naruto mengerang. Ia mengcengkram pundak sang gadis kuat. Berusaha mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Masa bodoh dengan hukum tentang kekerasan terhadap wanita. Toh, hukum itu hanya berlaku untuk manusia.

Bukannya dilepaskan, justru taring tersebut kian dalam mengoyak kulit Naruto. Membuat si pirang memekik keras. Belitan yang mengunci pergerakannya juga sangat kuat. Nampaknya si vampir sedang bersemangat menghabisi dalam sekejap.

"Lepas bodoh! Kau 'kan tidak tahu kalau aku ini sehat atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau aku punya penyakit?" sambil mengerahkan tenaganya, Naruto memancing provokasi. Jika kekuatan tidak berguna maka lisan adalah senjata terakhirnya.

Ini disebut siasat licik. Membuat sang predator berpikir bahwa mangsanya tidak sehat adalah taktiknya. Anggap saja seperti ayam yang terinfeksi virus. Jika ada yang memakannya maka virus itu akan menulari tubuh sang pemangsa.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau darah itu media terbaik penularan penyakit. Jadi... Ugh-" ia memutus perkataan. Ini batasannya menahan rasa perih akibat ulah sang nona vampir.

"-urungkan niatmu sebelum semuanya... terlambat... Argh! Sakit."

Pemuda itu tidak menyerah. Sedikit-sedikit ia mengingat pelajaran biologinya. Melalui tranfusi darah, orang bisa tertular penyakit mematikan. Hepatitis contohnya. Banyak korban terinfeksi akibat kelalaian dokter dalam pengecekan sampel darah pendonor. Siapa tahu saja penyakit manusia dapat menulari vampir, mengingat bentuk anatominya yang serupa.

.

.

.

.

.

Isapannya terhenti. Rupanya sang predator mulai terprovokasi. Gadis itu menyeringai. "Pemberitahuan, bangsa kami biasa menularkan virus melalui gigitan."

Naruto mengernyit. Dahinya terlipat. Bukan oleh rasa sakit tapi karena kalimat sang vampir. Seharusnya ia terpengaruh provokasi dadakannya. Kalau memang vampir ini tidak peduli dengan penyakit yang mungkin ada di tubuhnya, kenapa ia malah berkata barusan. Dan lagi cengkraman atau lebih halusnya dekapan pada punggung Naruto semakin erat. Ia yang laki-laki bahkan tidak mampu menghalaunya. Perempuan yang mengerikan. Kalau sudah begini kesempatannya untuk lolos jadi semakin berkurang.

"Selain membuat darah yang keluar sukar membeku, kau juga akan berubah menjadi seperti kami dalam tiga hari."

~DEG~

Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti. Setetes cairan merah kental menetes ke tanah. Baru disadarinya bahwa luka yang dibuat sang gadis memang terus mengeluarkan darah. Mengabaikan letaknnya yang tepat di arteri, harusnya lukanya tidak akan mengalirkan darah sebanyak ini. Lebih tepat dikatakan jika seolah arteri mendadak terpotong oleh sesuatu sehingga darah bisa menyembur deras.

Inikah keistimewaan makhluk abadi itu? Dan lagi ia akan menjadi vampir. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi makhluk penghisap darah jelas tidak pernah terpikirkan. Selama ini ia selalu ingin menjadi sesuatu yang keren seperti para pahlawan super, atau mungkin esper. Tapi vampir? Menjadi kenalannya saja sungkan.

"Kecuali aku membunuhmu...,"

'A-apa!'

Gadis itu berbisik cukup lirih. Namun, karena bibir dinginnya menempel pada daun telinga Naruto, kalimatnya terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

Kalimat yang singkat, tetapi sirat makna mengerikan.

~JLEB!~

Selanjutnya taring tajam itu kembali menghunus Naruto. Tapi kali ini tidak ada lagi teriakan yang terdengar. Tubuhnya menggigil. Giginya gemerutuk gemetar. Ia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan dingin yang ia tak bisa membedakan antara takut atau akibat penurunan suhu.

Sensasi mengerikan yang terasa sepi. Seolah-olah tubuhnya tersedot dalam kegelapan seorang diri. Tapi di saat yang sama terasa damai. Seluruh bebannya seperti terangkat dan musnah memuai.

"Gu..." lenguh Naruto lemah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat jarinya. Kesemutan yang hebat telah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya pening dan pandangannya kian kabur.

'Apakah aku akan mati?'

Untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto bertanya. Entahlah pada siapa. Mungkin saja vampir di sana mau menjawab.

* * *

~KLONTANG~

Sebuah suara berisik mengusik bidang dengar Naruto.

"Argh, kau sama bodohnya! Dia justru akan semakin memburuk dengan tulang-tulangmu itu! Tidak pecus."

~PRANG~

"Rumput?! Dia bukan kau!"

~MEONG~

~GEDEBUK!~

Suara milik seorang gadis. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukan dengan tulang dan rumput? Juga keributan itu jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Terlebih lagi semuanya terasa familiar.

'Jangan-jangan...'

Naruto terlonjak. Matanya terbuka dan tubuh bagian atasnya terbangun. Ia nyaris saja berdiri tapi rasa pening mendera otaknya. Membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"Ugh..." lelaki itu memegangi kepala.

Sesaat setelahnya sudut pandangnya kembali normal. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah selimut. Selimut biru bergambar rubah. Hadiah dari seseorang saat ulang tahun ke lima belas. Tempat tidur, sprei, dan bahkan tembok itu adalah sebuah kamar miliknya.

"Mungkinkah paman datang? Apa ia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya? Aku harus meli-"

Naruto terbelalak. Sebuah memori tergambar di otaknya. Rentetan kejadian semalam. Hal mengerikan yang menimpanya. Bayangan sosok pamannya yang ketakutan di hadapan seorang wanita galak telah hancur. Terganti dengan siluet anggun berbusana hitam di mana mata merahnya menatap penuh minat.

'Va-vampir ...semalam... a-aku'

Dengan gemetar, jemarinya menelusuri lehernya sendiri. Tidak ada. Luka itu telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Ini... Mustahil... Mungkinkah mimpi?'

"Tentu saja tidak ada! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

Suara itu~

Naruto memutar kepalanya. Di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang gadis. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu adalah wajah sang gadis yang tidak berubah. Orang yang sama yang telah menyerangnya. Seorang vampir!

"Whoa! A-apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" bertanya dengan gagap, Naruto beringsut ketakutan dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher. Berpikir bahwa kain tebal tersebut mampu melindungi tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak melakukan perbuatan senonoh denganmu,"

Perbuatan senonoh?

Dengan seorang wanita?

Apalagi di kamar?

~BLUSH~

Wajah pria itu memerah. Buru-buru ia melepas selimutnya setelah sadar apa yang tadi dilakukannya seperti sikap seseorang yang telah ternoda.

"APA! Ja-ja-jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan!" ia memalingkan muka.

"Ehem... Jawab saja pertanyaanku yang tadi," kata Naruto memerintah. Tentu saja setelah rona merah di wajahnya sirna.

"Yang mana?" gadis itu memiringkan kepala. Memasang pose imut.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa dengan memasang wajah seperti itu!" Naruto dongkol. Ia menuding-nuding wajah di depannya.

"Oh.." ia mengangguk. Disusul perubahan mimik mukanya yang serius.

"Tentang apa yang aku lakukan. Aku memutuskan untuk memberimu pengampunan. Jadi aku menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke mari," ujarnya santai sambil menutup matanya. Tak lupa pose bersidekap di dada layaknya seorang majikan yang memerintah bawahannya.

'Apa-apaan sih sikapnya itu.'

Naruto langsung bersweatdrop ria. Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar cepat berubah.

"Sekarang cepat berlutut!" sang gadis memerintah tiba-tiba.

"He? Perintah macam apa itu?!"

"Cepat!" ia melotot dan berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak mau!" Naruto bersikeras.

"Cepat!" mukanya mulai memerah.

"Tidak akan!"

"Cepatlah!"

"Jangan harap!"

"Cepat!"

"Dalam mimpimu..."

"Cepat atau kau..." mukanya sekarang sangat merah.

"Atau apa?"

"Kau..." wanita itu menunduk, sebuah aura imajer hitam menguar. Udara di sekitarnya berubah dingin.

Naruto merinding. Setetes keringat bergelayut di pelipis. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Ini adalah aura yang sama yang dirasakannya tadi malam. Aura mematikan!

"Mati Kau!"

~BRUK!~

Sang gadis terjerembab di kasur Naruto. Wajahnya kini sedang mencium bantal miliknya.

Naruto berhasil berkelit. Ia berani bersumpah kalau taring dan mata merahnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Lancang! Kau benar-benar lancang sudah bersikap tidak hormat dihadapanku!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau hormat kalau sikapmu saja begitu."

Naruto menyahut. Kini dirinya sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hah!?" ia bertanya geram. Wajahnya sangat merah seperti habis dipanggang. Gadis itu sudah masuk mode monster mengamuk.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau itu menyeramkan."

"Dengar, aku adalah bangsawan vampir tertinggi! Julukanku Sakura sang Bidadari dari Neraka." gadis itu menepuk dada pongah.

.

.

'Bidadari di mana-mana dari surga, tahu.'

"Diam kau manusia lemah!"

'Sial, aku lupa tentang kemampuan membaca pikirannya. Habislah aku.'

Bodoh! Harusnya Naruto tak keceplosan seperti itu. Walaupun hanya bertemu sekali, tapi dia tak boleh melupakan kemampuan yang satu ini. Kinerja otaknya dalam mengingat memang perlu diperiksakan. Pantas saja selama ini nilainya rendah.

"Siapa pun manusia yang telah mendengar namaku harus mati!" ia berteriak. Surai merah mudanya berdiri tegak.

"Tu-tungu dulu kenapa harus aku? Memangnya salahku apa sih?"

"Kesalahanmu sangat banyak!"

"Pertama kau telah berbuat tidak sopan padaku!" ia mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Selanjutnya hanya bunyi 'prak' yang terdengar.

'Celaka! Ini sangat gawat!' ia sedikit melirik tembok yang sekarang sudah berlubang. Jaraknya hanya beberapa senti. Selanjutnya yang akan mengalami nasib yang sama pasti tubuhnya. Dan juga setelah ini tetangganya pasti akan membombardir berbagai pertanyaan dan dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Kedua kau tidak tahu berterimakasih!'

~SPLASH~

Sebuah cambuk yang terselimuti api merah tiba-tiba telah tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Naruto tak tahu kapan wanita itu mengeluarkannya, yang jelas tahu-tahu meja belajarnya sudah habis tak berbekas. Api itu tidak hanya membakar benda yang disentuhnya tapi sekaligus sampai abunya. Bahkan jejak gosong yang biasa ditemui saat kebakaran pun tidak ada.

'Ini bahaya! Aku pasti a-'

~TING!~

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas. Sesuatu tentang kelemahan bangsa vampir.

**Pertama: ****Vampir** **takut** **sinar** **matahari.**

Maka dari itu sambil terus menghindari sabetan cambuk Sakura, Naruto berusaha memancing wanita itu mendekat ke jendela.

"Mau ke mana, kau?!"

Naruto agaknya beruntung. Sakura tak menggunakan kecepatan supernya. Jadi pergerakannya sedikit lambat.

"Aku di sini, vampir jelek!"

"Apa?!"

Naruto berlari dan mendapati dirinya terpojok. Satu-satunya jalan keluar ada di belakang Sakura. Posisi tubuhnya kini menempel pada jendela kamarnya. Tepat sesuai rencana.

~SREK~

Naruto menyibak gorden yang menjadi pembatas cahaya matahari dan ruangan itu. Seketika cahaya yang terang menghujani dirinya dan Sakura.

"Arght... Sialan kau!" teriaknya ketakutan sambil melompat ke pojok ruangan yang gelap.

"Kau tidak akan menang melawanku." Naruto menyeringai. Diam-diam ia berterimakasih pada film yang terlalu sering mengangkat tema tentang vampir.

"Jangan senang dulu, bocah," wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau..." Pupil matanya melebar. Lanjutan kalimatnya tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Seharusnya aku mati terbakar begitu?" ia tersenyum geli memandang Naruto.

"Cahaya matahari hanya membuat bayanganku tidak ada. Ultravioletnya itu bisa merubah warna kulitku."

Naruto melirik ke samping. Benar di sana hanya ada bayangannya yang terpantul di ranjang. Bayangan gadis itu tidak ada. Seolah dirinya hantu. "Jadi yang tadi itu karena kau takut hitam?"

"Dengar! Kecantikan itu penting untuk wanita! Kalian para pria mana mungkin mengerti itu!"

"SHANNAROOO!"

~DUAAARRR!~

"Eh?"

.

.

Tapi Naruto sudah menghilang. Memanfaatkan momen kemarahannya untuk kabur itu ide dadakan. Namun, itu sangat brilian. Siapa suruh Sakura lengah.

Sambil berlari Naruto memikirkan siasat yang kedua.

**Kedua: ****Vampir** **takut** **bawang** **putih.**

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak lari keluar saja? Tadi juga ia sudah ke sana. Tapi pintunya terkunci. Salahkan sang wanita yang seenaknya saja membuat harapan pria muda itu hancur.

Maka dari itu tujuannya adalah dapur. Cukup berbalik dari pintu dan kau akan menemui dapur kecil. Apartemennya minim. Jadi setelah kamar tidur akan ada ruang tamu dan dapur.

"Ketemu...,"

Akhirnya setelah mengorek-orek laci dapurnya ia bisa menemukan umbi berbau tak sedap itu. Yang perlu dilakukannya adalah memotongnya dan membalurkan ke seluruh tubuh. Antisipasi misalkan vampir itu menggigit. Persetan dengan baunya, yang penting nyawanya selamat.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah ya?"

Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul. Masih dengan cambuk di tangan kanan, Sakura berjalan santai. Tiap langkahnya sangat lamban. Sepertinya ia berusaha menikmati momen ketakutan yang terlukis di wajah Naruto.

"Mati Ka-" kalimatnya terpotong.

Sesaat sebelum taring itu menembus leher Naruto, gadis berambut merah muda itu berhenti dan berjalan mundur sambil membekap mulutnya.

'Akhirnya...' Naruto tersenyum menang.

"Umph...haha...hahaha... Kau lucu, Naruto!"

.

.

Itu suara tertawa? Kenapa dia malah tertawa?

.

.

"Jadi kau berniat membumbui dirimu sebelum kusantap. Ah, kenapa tidak sekalian saja tambahkan garam dan merica? Hahaha."

Apa? Demi bulu ketek Orochimaru, Naruto bahkan tidak bermaksud melakukan hal konyol itu. Atau ini adalah April mop? Kalau begitu dirinya benar-benar berhasil menjadi badut hingga vampir bisa tertawa.

"Kau tidak takut bawang putih?"

"Tidak, bodoh!"

Sekali lagi Sakura tertawa. Setitik air mata terlihat di pelupuk mata hijaunya.

"Itu cuma mitos aneh yang dibuat kalian para manusia, tahu? Dan kau percaya itu? Hahaha," ia tertawa lagi.

"Ugh..."

Naruto tak mendengar kelakar Sakura. Ia merasa pusing. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Tubuhnya pun terhuyung ke belakang. Rupanya efek pasca kehilangan darah, membuat kondisinya lemah.

"Jadi, apa pesan terakhirmu?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba~

"OUCH!"

Naruto berhasil menyabet gelas berisi air. Ia ingat, gelas itu kemarin belum sempat dicucinya. Makanya ia merendamnya, dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Lumayan bisa digunakan untuk menghalau serangan.

Naruto terkejut. Wajah Sakura yang terkena air langsung melepuh sebelum akhirnya menghilang digantikan kulit yang baru. Proses regenerasi super khas vampir.

"Dari semua benda, darimana kau tahu kalau air adalah kelemahanku?!"

"Mana kutahu," kata Naruto cuek. Ia sudah setengah frustasi menghadapi vampir yang tak terkalahkan ini.

'Kenapa bisa?'

"Karena air adalah hal paling suci yang dianugerahkan alam. Tak peduli meski air itu tercemar, kotor, dan berubah warna pada dasarnya ia adalah benda yang suci. Dan, kami para vampir tidak bisa berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang suci."

Menjawab pikiran Naruto adalah Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu menjelaskan sambil menahan sakit. Mungkinkah efek samping air?

"Walaupun bisa sembuh dengan cepat, tapi rasa sakitnya akan tertinggal beberapa hari. Awas saja kau!"

"Kesalahan ketiga kau membuat kekuatanku berkurang!"

Benar, cambuk Sakura telah lenyap. Sepertinya gadis itu telah kehilangan kemampuan mempertahankan wujud senjatanya. Matanya juga sudah tidak merah.

"Kau harus membayarnya!"

Naruto sudah berniat lari. Tetapi pandangannya yang menggelap, mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

"Cih! Dasar lemah!" maki Sakura tajam.

Tubuh Naruto telah ambruk di hadapan Sakura. Ia pingsan. Faktor kelelahan pemicunya. Ibaratkan saja seperti seseorang yang sehabis melakukan donor darah dan dipaksa berlari.

"Setelah ini, kupastikan kau harus jadi budakku!"

Kata-kata Sakura memang terlihat kejam di telinga, tapi lihatlah aksinya. Gadis itu mau repot-repot mengangkat Naruto. Memperlakukan tubuh jangkung pemuda itu ibarat karung. Dengan hanya sebelah tangan, ia berhasil mengantarkan sang pemuda ke kamarnya. Jangan tanyakan caranya, karena Naruto pasti akan marah kalau tau dirinya diantar ke kamar dengan cara diseret. Ternyata ia tidak seburuk seperti yang terlihat.

* * *

"Hei kau! Mau sampai kapan tidur terus?"

Sebuah ujung jari yang dingin menekan-nekan pipi Naruto. Disusul suara lembut yang terasa sejuk. Milik seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda. Nada ramah dan bersahabat pada suaranya membuat orang mengira kalau wanita ini adalah kakaknya, pacar, ataupun maid pribadinya.

"Um... Lima menit lagi paman..." Naruto bergelung dalam selimut. Udara dingin membuat ia enggan membuka mata.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Paman lima menit lagi..."

'Dasar bodoh!'

Sakura menggeleng -bisanya Naruto memanggilnya paman sampai dua kali. Respon otaknya memang keterlaluan lamban. Terpaksa ia menggunakan cara itu.

"Cepat bangun! Atau kau akan MA-TI!"

Sakura berteriak kencang. Sengaja penekanan pada kata terakhir. Menghadapi pemuda ini selalu membuatnya hilang kendali. Ia tahu itu hanya gertakan. Sampai kapan pun gadis itu tidak akan bersungguh membunuhnya. Bisa hilang mainannya kalau sampai bocah itu mati. Maka kini yang ia lakukan hanya menakuti-nakuti. Tujuannya supaya Naruto tidak lari.

Tiga detik berikutnya bocah Uzumaki itu langsung tersadar. Lensa safirnya terbuka dan tubuhnya mengejang. Di tambah ekspresi ketakutan itu. Hampir saja Sakura lepas kendali. Melihat tingkah menggelikan pria ini. Sikap tenangnya mulai goyah. Tak lucu jika vampir sepertinya tertawa lebar. Cukup kemarin ia kecolongan. Selanjutnya ia tak mau mengulangi.

"Vam-vam-vampir! Mau apa kau?! Jangan bunuh aku!"

"Aku mohon." Naruto mengeluarkan puupy eyes andalannya dan bahkan sampai bersujud di hadapan sang vampir. Terlepas dari semua ketakutannya, pria ini langsung bangun dari posisi tidur. Tanpa persiapan dan adegan mengucek mata, ia langsung nekat melakukan aksi.

"Maaf, kemarin aku tidak menurutimu. Sekarang, aku sudah berlutut. Kumohon lepaskan aku Sakura-sama."

.

.

Sifat ini lagi. Sakura hampir frustasi. Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya luluh. Seperti malam itu, dirinya tidak mampu menghabisinya. Sebenarnya masih ada satu alasan lagi. Tapi, rasa ibalah yang lebih dominan. Apa terlalu lama hidup sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Gadis itu juga tak tahu. Hanya Naruto—mangsanya yang diperlakukan begini.

.

.

Sebenarnya meski ditawari ribuan ramen, Naruto enggan melakukan ini. Bersujud di hadapan wanita. Meskipun ia vampir, tetap saja gendernya perempuan. Dia itu pria. Harga dirinya selangit. Hanya saja keselamatan hidupnya masih berada pada rangking tertinggi mengalahkan harga diri. Biarlah ia mengalah hari ini untuk bisa menang kemudian hari. Itu prinsipnya. Sedikit rugi tak apa, asal keinginannya bisa terpenuhi.

"Duduklah...," kata Sakura seraya menepuk pinggiran kasur. Isyarat untuk mengajak Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini perintah!"

Menanggapi kebingungan pemuda itu, Sakura mengancamnya. Perempuan itu bisa saja menjahilinya. Melihat sikapnya yang siap diperlakukan apa saja. Namun, sekali lagi ia merasa iba. Padahal tidak seharusnya predator seperti dirinya berlaku lembut terhadap mangsanya.

"Ini. Cepat makan dan habiskan!" Setelah Naruto duduk, Sakura menyerahkan sebuah mangkok ke pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Ini apa?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi kebodohannya nampak.

"Itu cream sup. Aku membuatkannya untukmu. Makanlah. Kupastikan tidak ada racunnya."

"Permintaan maaf karena telah memperburuk kondisimu. Cepat makan saja, sebelum itu menjadi dingin!"

.

.

.

Apa? Naruto justru sangat shock mendengar perlakuan Sakura. Maaf? Vampir itu meminta maaf. Tidak mungkin! Dunia bisa kiamat kalau ia melakukannya.

~NYUT~

"Aduduh! Hei apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa tiba-tiba menarik pipiku?!" sambil mengelus pipinya Naruto bertanya.

"Memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Jadi cepat makan sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

'Me-mengerikan.'

Sebuah tatapan mengitimidasi bertabrakan dengan Naruto. Mata emerald itu melotot hingga nyalinya menciut.

"Ma-maaf."

Sensasi segar dan creamy lansung menyerbu ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Begitu satu sendok dikecap lidahnya, ia merasa bahagia. Matanya terbuka lebar. Ini menakjubkan! Masakannya sangat lezat.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan."

"Tapi tadi pikiranmu berkata, 'Ini menakjubkan! Masakannya benar-benar lezat. Aku tak menyangka vampir jelek itu bisa membuat makanan seenak ini.' begitu. Kenapa sekarang menyangkal?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya. Kau bisa melihat isi otakku, kan? Bicara saja dengannya!" Naruto berujar ketus.

"Hei hei kau masih marah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau berkali-kali mencelakaiku! Dan sekarang kau membuatkan ini semua! Maumu apa?! Apa membiarkan aku makan yang banyak, kemudian setelah aku gemuk kau bisa membunuhku, begitu? Kau kira aku apa?! Kambing, sapi, babi, atau jangan-jangan kau menilaiku seperti semut yang bisa dengan mudah kau injak!"

.

.

.

Kata-kata Naruto menohok hati Sakura. Inikah yang selama ini korbannya rasakan? Dulu sekali saat ia masih muda, ia pernah merasa begini. Tak tega, kasihan, iba, dan lain-lain yang menyangkut kemanusiaan. Tapi perlahan hatinya mengeras karena tuntutan hidupnya. Ia buang semua sifat belas kasih itu, untuk menjatuhkan setiap korbannya. Tak peduli meski pria, wanita, anak kecil, bahkan bayi asalkan bisa memenuhi dahaganya ia tak peduli.

~PRANG~

Suara benda pecah mengagetkannya.

Mangkuk itu hancur akibat bantingan Naruto. Menghamburkan isinya yang lembek berserakan ke lantai. Pemuda ini benar-benar marah.

"Kalau itu kenginginanmu kau benar-benar picik! Lalu setelah ini aku akan menjadi vampir. Kau pikir aku senang apa?! Asal kau tahu aku lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi makhluk menjijikkan seperti kalian!" ia menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam amarah. Jika selama ini hanya ada ketakutan yang hinggap, maka kali ini dirinya serasa meledak. Semuanya panas hingga rasanya akan mendidih. Hidupnya yang normal akan berubah seketika.

"Kau tidak akan berubah menjadi vampir."

"Jangan berlagak menghiburku! Aku tahu diam-diam kau tertawa karena spesiesmu akan bertambah."

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Manusia yang akan menjadi vampir tidak bisa pingsan. Itu bukti kalau entah bagaimana caranya tubuhmu mampu menolak virus yang aku tularkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengeryit bingung.

"Lihat ini." Sakura mempertontonkan matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah merah.

"Ini disebut ruby eyes. Kemampuan khusus vampir. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku menggunakannya?"

"Menjadi terhipnotis seperti yang di film?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tepat! Tidak ada satu pun makhluk hidup yang bisa menangkalnya. Bahkan tumbuhan akan memanjangkan sulurnya sampai beratus meter, bunga akan lebih cepat mekar, dan sakura bisa berbunga saat ini jika aku mau. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada manusia dan hewan?"

.

.

.

Mengerikan! Itu bisa dibilang kemampuan dewa. Merubah keinginan makhluk hidup sesuai keinginan. Berarti jika ia mau ia bisa menguasai dunia dengan kemapuannya.

.

.

"Heh? Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Terkikik setelah melihat bahwa Naruto membayangkan dirinya tertawa di kursi besar berlatar belakang petir dan ada ribuan orang dengan mata kosong yang siap mengantri untuk dijadikan mangsanya.

"Kemampuan ini ada batasnya. Tidak semua makhluk bisa kami jadikan budak semaunya. Ada batasan-batasannya. Misalnya aku menyuruh kakek-kakek berlari. Meskipun otak akan menyuruhnya berlari kencang tapi, fisiknya yang renta hanya akan membuatnya berjalan cepat saja. Hal itu juga berlaku jika aku menyuruh seekor monyet untuk terbang. Tidak akan pernah bisa." sambungnya kembali.

"Nah, sampai sini harusnya kau paham sesuatu 'kan, Naruto?"

"Jangan bilang kalau... kemampuanmu tidak berlaku bagiku."

"Benar, kau ingat saat aku menyerangmu kemarin malam? Aku juga menggunakannya pada anak kecil itu. Tapi, setelah kau datang dan menyelamatkannya kemampuanku mental dan ia pingsan. Kau seolah punya kekuatan untuk menolaknya. Kau istimewa, Naruto." Sakura menyeringai. Dengan tatapan menggoda, ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Menatap indahnya malam. Angin malam mempermainkan surai permeen kapasnya. Terlihat cantik.

Jadi itu alasan kenapa anak kecil itu hanya menutup mata saat Sakura mendekat. Bukan karena terpojok, tapi karena telah terjerat oleh matanya. Dan soal kata Sakura yang menyebut dirinya spesial, jujur saja Naruto tak ambil pusing. Mengetahui bahwa ia batal menjadi vampir saja sangat melegakan. Mungkin saja itu ungkapan kekaguman untuknya.

.

.

Mata Naruto berpaling mencari pandangan lain. Tak sanggup menatap mata Sakura yang berkata seolah menyimpan luka. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, ia berteriak.

.

.

"Itu. Bukannya kemarin tembok di sampingmu berlubang. Kenapa sekarang sudah rapat? Oh ya, kamarku! Kau apakan kamarku?! Apa-apaan dengan bantal hitam itu?!" Naruto menunjuk heboh. Memang kamarnya sekarang berubah.

"Sprei! Sejak kapan aku suka pink? Lukisan. Kemana lukisan berhargaku? Hoh apa-apaan dengan meja belajar di sana?! Kenapa ada tanaman mawar di sini?! Arghhhh apa yang kau lakukan?!" sambungnya sambil berteriak kencang.

Semua yang ada di kamar ini serasa bukan miliknya. Dan lagi, kenapa rata-rata dominasi warna hitam dan pink. Dia itu laki-laki normal. Sudah sewajarnya ia menerima warna hitam. Tapi pink? Maaf saja ia bukan wanita.

"Diam, Naruto! Apakah kau mau mendatangkan warga ke sini? Suaramu sangat keras." berkata dengan malas, Sakura yang saat ini tengah membuka jendela kamar Naruto. Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Yang terpenting, jika aku menolak semua kemampuanmu, kenapa kau masih bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu besok. Oyasumi, Naruto!"

"Hei tunggu dulu! Mau ke mana kau?"

Sakura langsung menghilang dalam sekejab. Tidak jelas apakah ia melompat atau melangkah. Yang jelas setelah membuka jendela kamarnya, ia langsung terjun ke bawah. Apartemen Naruto ada di lantai lima. Tak peduli meski wanita jadi-jadian itu bukan manusia, tapi Naruto tetap mengejarnya sampai ke balkon. Berharap kalau dia mau kembali sekadar untuk menjelaskan.

"Dasar wanita vampir sialan! Seenaknya saja pergi begitu. Mudah-mudahan dia tak kembali. Masa bodoh dengan kamarku yang penting aku bisa hidup tenang lagi."

Ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar. Melanjutkan istirahatnya yang terganggu. Tapi kau lupa, Naruto kalau gadis itu bilang besok. Itu artinya hidupmu tidak akan tenang.

'Eh?'

Sebuah bulu hitam legam terjatuh. Helainya yang besar membuatnya tak luput dari pengamatan Naruto meskipun cahaya remang yang hanya menerangi sudutnya. Penasaran, lelaki itu memungut dan mengamati sekilas.

"Mungkinkah burung? Tapi malam-malam begini..."

Pria itu mulai mencari. Siapa tahu ia dapat menemukan burung terluka yang bisa dijadikan penghibur diri. Dia mendongakkan kepala. Tapi hanya langit malam yang ditemui.

"Sudahlah. Barangkali terbang dibawa angin."

~BRUK~

Suara benda terjatuh terdengar di belakangnya. Pria itu berbalik. Ia terkejut. Matanya melotot. Sesuatu yang harusnya jatuh itu telah membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok** **Review**

**Juanda** **blepotan**: Bagus kalau kamu suka. Tapi jika ada kekurangan mohon koreksinya.

**Durara** : Entahlah. Saya suka semua pairing asalkan tidak Slash. Sekedar info, cerita ini berpusat pada ketiga chara itu. Kalau urusan pair, liat saja nanti. Berhubung saya itu orangnya berubah-ubah ya siap2 kecewa kalau nantinya bukan Narusaku. Sory.

**fazrulz21** : Artinya? Cari aja di gugel translate. Wkwkwk. Enggak nanti kapan2 saya jelasin. Kurang panjang? Oke kali ini tak kasih 3500 word buat kamu. Trus jadinya gimana? Makin keren atau ngebosenin?

**isedraeg** : gak tau. Tapi kalo buat saya ini menarik. #narsis. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih

**RUE** **ERU** : Wahaha saya fans spongebob. Puja kerang ajaib. Ululululu. Ini udah lanjut lho?

**Daikens** : ini lanjut. Makasih udah review. XD

**Saus** **Kacang** : Iya itu miliknya spongebob. Tolong bilang makasih sama Pak Stephen. Karyanya keren. Hehe

* * *

**A/N**

Apakah cerita saya ini membosankan? Apa ini tidak menarik?

Saya membuat karakter Sakura jadi punya kemampuan miliknya Claire Elstein dari Seirei tsukai no Blade dance. Tapi sungguh saya cuma terinspirasi cambuk sama apinya doang. Tanya apa ini butuh pengakuan disclaimer?

Jika kalian tertarik, jengkel, atau marah sama cerita ini. Tolong ungkapkan semuanya di kolom review. Saya ini **newbie**. Masih perlu banyak sokongan. Kalau gak ada review saya gak punya semangat.

**Akhir** **kata**

**Keep** **writing** or **Delete**?


	3. Lompatan tak Terduga

**Athanasia Pylonas**

* * *

**Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan tanpa mengambil keuntungan komersil sedikit pun.**

**Saya akan membuat hati Naruto bercabang ke mana-mana. Tahu maksudnya, kan?**

**Warning: AU, Aneh, Abal, bertele-tele, membosankan, TYPO, Pelanggaran EYD, OOC, bikin pusing, dsb.**

**Diharap membaca fanfic ini dengan sabar karena tingkat kegejeannya yang melebihi dosis!**

**DLDR!**

* * *

**Kyon Present**

**Atanashia Pylonas**

* * *

Adakah hal yang lebih mengagetkan dari guntur yang bergemuruh tepat di telingamu, suara petasan, bahkan bom yang meledak? Jika kalian menggeleng, berarti kalian masih normal. Tapi kali ini jantungku berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat. Untung anemia ini menyelamatkanku dari stroke dadakan. Ada benda jatuh tepat di belakangku yang membuatku harus berbalik untuk melihatnya. Awalnya, kukira itu tikus yang terpeleset. Tapi saat kenyataan menghambur di hadapanku, aku harus menarik perkataan itu.

TIDAK! Itu bukan tikus! Benda itu jauh lebih besar dari tikus jenis apapun. Juga lebih indah dibanding hewan pengerat manapun. Seorang manusia kalau aku perhatikan. Tepatnya seorang gadis. Sangat cantik. Sungguh ia lebih menawan dari semua gadis yang pernah kutemui. Kecantikan sempurna.

Rambutnya berwarna lavender, berkilau, dan terlihat halus. Aku berani bertaruh kalau kehalusannya melebihi jenis sutra terbaik. Memiliki mata berwarna ungu pucat yang unik dan tidak mempunyai pupil. Hanya warna teduh yang memenuhi, seolah netranya terbuat dari batu ametis. Aku sangat heran, bahkan dengan mata yang terlihat ganjil itu pun malah menambah nilai plus dalam dirinya. Benar-benar hebat.

Apa pipiku terbakar? Kenapa rasanya seluruh wajahku memanas? Jangan katakan ini karena dia. Apalagi ditambah efek cahaya dari kamarku yang menghampar di seluruh balkon, cahaya remang yang terlihat romantis, angin malam yang menurutku sejuk, suasana sunyi yang membuat aku bahagia, dan wajahnya. Kesemua hal itu rasanya keterlaluan kalau dibilang kebetulan yang telah membuat hatiku gembira. Di mataku ia terlihat menarik, mengagumkan, dan misterius.

Di depan pintu kaca itu dia, terduduk dan menatap pasrah bagaikan bidadari yang kehilangan sayapnya. Walau aku belum pernah tahu seperti apa makhluk surgawi itu, tapi dengan melihatnya sekarang aku tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan mereka benar. Kecantikan bidadari bisa membuatmu lupa. Lupa bernafas, lupa berkedip, lupa berpaling, segalanya.

Mengambil kesempatan yang sangat langka ini, aku segera mendekatinya. Dengan gerakan yang sengaja kubuat seperti pangeran, aku berjalan untuk menyelamatkannya. Pelan tapi pasti. Aku harus mempertahankan pesonaku untuk tetap keren di depannya. Satu dua langkah tidak ada masalah. Dia juga masih nyaman di posisinya. Agaknya semua akan lancar. Namun aku mengeryit tepat di langkah ketiga, ketika ia tiba-tiba berdiri. Oh Nona, kau merusak suasana! Tidak bisakah kau tetap di situ, agar aku dapat menolongmu? Semenit belum berlalu dan kau bahkan sudah tidak sabar.

Sambil berdiri loyo, aku terus memperhatikannya. Mata lembut miliknya menatapku tajam. Ya ampun, dia juga berjalan mendekat! Itu sama saja dia ingin aku mati grogi karena terpesona. Kemudian gaun hitam selututnya sedikit melambai tertiup angin. Terlihat menawan, anggun, manis, sekaligus mengesalkan.

Membuatku benar-benar ingin mengutuk Sang bayu. Yang benar saja masa hanya ada angin kecil yang tak berguna. Harusnya tadi ada angin kencang sehingga aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik gaun itu! Para dewa tahu 'kan kalau aku ini remaja yang masih dalam tahap dewasa. Tidak bisakah kalian membahagiakanku dengan hal sekecil itu?

Menjawab doaku, angin dingin bertiup. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan tapi angin besar. Angin yang cukup untuk menyingkap gaunnya. Memberikanku pemandangan yang indah, membuatku melihat apa yang seharusnya tersembunyi, dan yang lebih penting bisa menjadikanku lelaki sejati.

Mengabaikan semua pikiran mesumku, aku mulai sadar ada yang aneh dalam sosoknya. Semenjak kehadirannya ada aura ganjil yang menyelimuti tiap langkahnya. Mungkin itu cuma prasangka buruk. Tidak mungkin gadis sepertinya adalah orang jahat. Kulihat dia masih setia melangkahkan kaki tanpa ragu. Ujung solnya bergerak cepat tanpa suara.

Apa ia tertarik padaku? Hei ini terlalu cepat! Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya. Dan lagi seharusnya aku yang memulai. Sudah sewajarnya pria mendekati wanita. Lagipula kita bisa berkenalan dulu. Tidak usah buru-buru. Jangan beri aku senyum itu! Senyummu membuat duniaku berhenti, tahu.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Kau tahu aku?" kataku seraya menunjuk hidung.

Ia menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Itu artinya tidak tahu 'kan? Kalau begitu kau hanya asal tebak. Wah jenius! Tebakanmu tepat. Aku benar-benar terkejut tadi," jawabku sambil bertepuk tangan. Salut akan kehebatannya.

"Lihat! Aku membacanya dari seragammu." telunjuknya menunjuk tepat ke dadaku.

Di sana memang tercetak nama lengkapku. Semenjak kemarin aku belum mengganti seragam. Pantas saja dari tadi aku mencium aroma tidak sedap. Bicara tentangnya, ternyata suara miliknya itu merdu juga. Sungguh. Jika ia mau membacakan cerita, pasti aku sudah tidur. Rasanya menenangkan sampai-sampai para prajurit akan melupakan perangnya untuk sejenak.

"Kau tahu, wanita yang terakhir kali langsung mengetahui namaku itu vampir. Hampir saja aku menuduhmu setipe dengannya. Hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin melukaimu...," katanya datar disertai senyum menawan.

"Melukai ap-"

?!

Aku terbelalak. Gadis itu tiba-tiba membentangkan sepasang sayapnya. Mirip seperti sayap seekor merpati, tapi mempunyai bulu yang lebih panjang. Bentangan sayapnya hampir mencapai lima meter. Lebih tepat kalau itu dikatakan sayap seekor naga, jika dirunut dari panjangnya. Di ujung bulu terluarnya terlapisi cahaya putih keperakan yang bersinar sehingga menambah kilauan yang melekat di punggungnya.

Aku berharap dia benar-benar bidadari. Tapi warna sayapnya, membuatku ketakutan. Tidak ada yang namanya bidadari bersayap hitam. Di dunia ini makhluk semacam itu hanya ada satu.

"I-iblis!"

Satu-satunya yang bersayap hitam adalah iblis. Mengetahui ini, aku terjatuh. Kakiku jadi lemas. Tidak cukupkah vampir, dan sekarang iblis? Kenapa setiap wanita yang kutemui tidak ada yang normal? Aku yakin dulu waktu kecil aku pasti pernah menggulingkan batu nisan. Namun karena aku tidak ingat, aku jadi lupa untuk ikut ritual penyucian diri. Sehingga sekarang aku dikutuk.

"Ber-berhenti di situ! Aaaaaaaa!"

Aku berteriak sambil melindungi mukaku dengan tangan. Mirip seorang balita yang sedang ketakutan. Dari balik jari-jari tangan, kulihat ia tersenyum lagi. Sekarang aku merasa itu adalah senyum Sadako, bukan lagi bidadari, wanita cantik, atau apalah itu. Kecantikan tubuhnya jadi sia-sia setelah tahu kalau wanita ini iblis.

"Jangan mendekat! Hush...hush."

Aku membuat gerakan mengusirnya. Wanita itu malah mengangkat tangan kanannya. Gerakannya mirip seperti seorang gadis yang akan menampar pacarnya karena ketahuan berselingkuh.

Sekarang semuanya jadi jelas. Tentang kedatangannya, tidak adanya kerusakan di atap, suara jatuhnya yang nyaris tidak terdengar, suara langkah kakinya yang tidak ada, keanehan matanya, dan sayap itu. Semua perkara tersebut dikarenakan ia adalah iblis. Harusnya aku menyadari ini sejak awal, kalau saja aku tidak terkesima duluan.

Dia pasti datang untuk memakan jiwaku. Sama seperti yang diceritakan buku-buku kuno yang tergeletak di ruang kerja milik paman. Dikatakan bahwa setiap lima puluh tahun, iblis bersayap hitam akan datang untuk mengambil jiwa-jiwa makhluk fana.

Aku kalang kabut. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuhku. Jika aku kabur dan melompat ke bawah akankah jadi keputusan bijak? Tapi di sini lantai lima. Lantai teratas gedung ini. Yang ada justru tulangku akan patah dan mungkin gegar otak. Bukannya kabur aku malah akan meregang nyawa.

?!

"..."

Mataku langsung membulat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sebuah pedang berbentuk cahaya telah menembus tepat di jantungku. Masih kuingat sedetik yang lalu saat terakhir dia mengeluarkan benda tajam itu dari tangannya lalu tanpa berlama-lama langsung menghujamkannya padaku hingga ujungnya menembus punggung. Jadi inikah tujuanmu yang datang kemari hanya untuk membunuhku?

BRUKK!

Di detik berikutnya tubuhku sudah roboh ke lantai. Dapat kulihat punggungnya kian menjauh. Setelah misinya selesai dia langsung mengembangkan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Darah kemudian merembes membanjiri lantai. Dengan tangan gemetar dan berlumur darah aku mencengkram erat pedang tersebut. Ingin sekali aku mencabutnya, tetapi aku sadar hal itu justru akan memperparah keadaanku.

"Ohok..."

Aku batuk memuntahkan darah. Likud kental itu telah memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutku. Aneh juga aku masih sadar sampai saat ini. Mungkin Kami-sama masih ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu sebelum aku mati. Yah, siapapun pasti akan berpikir seperti itu. Jantungku mungkin kini telah hancur. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah mati rasa. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai nafasku benar-benar habis.

Aku mulai menerka kejadian besok. Ketika paman berkunjung, ia akan shock karena menemukan mayatku. Lalu datanglah polisi, detektif, dan paparazi. Kemudian mereka mulai menyelidiki, mengambil mayatku untuk diotopsi, dan menyimpulkan bahwa kasus ini tidak bisa terpecahkan akibat kurangnya barang bukti. Kemudian keesokan harinya namaku akan dimuat pada surat kabar dengan judul 'Remaja Belia tewas di Apartemennya namun tidak ditemukan barang bukti'.

Pamanku akan menangis saat menghadiri pemakamanku. Tak percaya bahwa aku akan mati setragis ini. Lalu Kakashi sensei pasti menyesal karena kemarin sempat menghukumku. Ino, Tenten, dan teman-temanku akan meratapi kepergianku.

Atau sekarang mumpung masih sempat aku akan meninggalkan death message, seperti menulis nama pembunuhku dengan darah. Tapi apa yang akan kutulis? Jika kutulis kata 'iblis', yang ada aku akan dicap sebagai remaja gila yang melakukan bunuh diri bahkan bisa menebar teror baru di sekitar sini. Teror yang lebih mencekam melebihi Komplek Uchiha dan nantinya akan ada orang yang memanfaatkan ini untuk kejahatan.

Memikirkan itu semua, diam-diam aku merasa miris. Aku tersenyum. Masih banyak yang belum bisa kucapai. Sekolah, pacar, bekerja, menjadi pemain bola, membahagiakan paman, bertemu jodoh, dan lain-lain. Aku ingin mencapai semua itu. Aku ingin setidaknya mati di umur enam puluh. Saat aku sudah memiliki cucu dan sudah bahagia atas apa yang kucapai. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku ingin mati di umur tujuh belas. Apalagi dibunuh oleh iblis yang notabennya polisi atau detektif sepintar apapun tidak akan bisa menemukan bukti kejahatannya.

"Ohok..." Aku kembali memuntahkan darah, kali ini yang keluar lebih banyak. Aku melihat telapak tanganku yang kini telah bewarna merah pekat. Inikah akhirnya?

Namun, manusia hanya bisa berencana, tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Untuk semua yang pernah menyayangiku, aku minta maaf. Maaf karena telah mengecewakan kalian. Rasanya dadaku sangat sesak, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menarik nafas. Aku ingin menangis kali ini. Aku kecewa dengan hidupku yang hanya sebentar. Tapi percuma, air mataku tidak mau keluar.

Aku memejamkan mata. Membuat posisi senyaman mungkin. Akan kuingat hari ini, Jum'at, tanggal sembilan bulan Juli. Itu adalah waktu kematianku. Aku mengambil nafas kuat-kuat, mengabaikan rasa sakit tajam yang menembus dadaku. Hah...

.

.

.

Ini?!

Aku kembali membuka mata. Dalam pandangan yang samar dapat kurasakan cahaya terang berpendar di wajahku. Berasal dari pedang yang sama yang telah membuatku meregang nyawa. Pedang milik gadis sekaligus iblis yang telah membuatku merasakan pahitnya patah hati. Benda bewarna keemasan itu terus berpendar, sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya yang lebih terang dan terbang mengelilingiku laksana kunang-kunang.

Setelah itu darah langsung mengalir deras melalui lubang di dadaku. Mengakibatkan aku menggigil dan meringkuk kedinginan dalam kubangan darah.

BUUUM!

Serpihan cahaya itu bereaksi dan berputar cepat saat suara ledakan yang keras mengagetkanku. Itupun kalau jantungku masih dihitung berdetak. Setidaknya saat ini aku masih bisa bernafas walau tersengal, sehingga aku masih bisa melihat setengah apartemenku yang kini telah berlubang besar.

"Halo Nona, lama tidak bertemu."

Seorang laki-laki tua melesak masuk dari lubang besar di atap. Mengejutkan melihatnya bisa terbang atau lebih tepatnya melayang. Penampilannya sungguh aneh. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi perban, lengan kanannya tak nampak, terbungkus balutan bajunya seolah tulangnya patah. Ia memakai kimono putih berwarna coklat di bagian luarnya. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu. Sekilas itu seperti tongkat yang biasa digunakan para manula untuk berjalan.

BLAAR

Petir bewarna keemasan muncul dari atap yang berlubang. Anehnya petir itu tidak menyambar apapun selain lelaki itu. Sejak kapan ada petir tanpa mendung? Aku melihat mata kakek itu. Tatapannya terarah pada sang gadis yang kini tengah terbang mengepakkan sayapnya. Bisa kutebak, kalau petir itu berasal darinya.

"Inikah caramu menyapaku setelah seratus tahun tak bertemu? Benar-benar tidak sopan!" Lelaki tua itu berkata sinis. Ia menunjukkan raut kecewa seperti seorang kakek yang baru saja mendapati cucunya yang berubah menjadi durhaka.

Apa katamu seratus tahun?! Jangan bersikap seolah itu waktu yang biasa! Bahkan sepeda sudah menjadi mobil dalam masa selama itu. Tambahkan lagi vampir tsundere itu maka reuni tua kalian akan komplit. Dan lagi bisa-bisanya ia masih bisa tenang setelah mendapat serangan sehebat itu. Memang ia berhasil menghindar, tapi jaraknya sangat tipis.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika kau tidak memaksaku. Berani-beraninya kau melakukan serangan di kawasan manusia. Jelas kau melanggar perjanjian!" Gadis maksudku iblis wanita keji ini berkata dengan geram. Tadi ia sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk terbang keluar dari apartemen dikarenakan bom sang kakek yang membuatnya harus menghindar dan kembali lagi ke sini.

"Perjanjian bodoh itu, huh. Aku tidak peduli dengan aturan kuno seperti itu. Lagipula aku bukan bagian dari kalian."

O _natura_ _ventus_ _et_ _rusticum_ _fugientes_ _arma_ _gero_. _Ventus_

_elementum_: _cultro_ _interfectorem!_

Sebuah kalimat dengan bahasa asing keluar dari mulut si pria tua. Ribuan pisau tercipta dari tongkat yang bersinar setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat aneh. Apakah itu semacam mantra yang biasa diucapkan penyihir? Bagus sekali iblis lawan penyihir.

"_Conscientiaa_!" ia berteriak. Dengan tongkatnya yang teracung ke depan ribuan pisau itu menghambur ke empat arah. Membuat sang gadis terkepung banyak pisau yang melayang dari segala penjuru.

Sambil menelungkupkan sayapnya sang gadis berkata marah. "Itu bukan aturan kuno! Perjanjian itu adalah hal yang suci bagi kami. Kenapa kau seenaknya saja membawaku kemari?! Kau bisa melukai manusia tak bersalah!"

Ribuan pisau tertancap di sayapnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Mereka lenyap seolah tersedot ke dalam helaian bulu hitamnya. Tak berselang, ia membentangkan sayapnya. Dari tiap helainya ribuan pisau milik sang kakek terlempar ke depan di sertai kilatan petir.

Pak tua itu meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menghindari senjatanya sendiri. Ia melompat ke sana kemari sambil sesekali melempar serangan balasan berupa peluru angin yang dengan mudahnya dihancurkan sang gadis.

Jika ada pisau yang mendekat, kakek itu akan membuat bola angin di sekelilingnya untuk menghalau serangan. Namun beberapa pisau sempat menggoresnya, meski tidak dalam. Beberapa ada yang hancur dan terlempar ke segala arah, juga ada sebuah yang menukik ke bawah. Sialnya arahnya tepat ke atas kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata dan terkejut saat bunyi 'trang' akibat benturan logam terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, pisau itu tiba-tiba kehilangan kecepatannya dan terkulai di sampingku. Seolah lintasannya dibelokkan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Lagipula apertemen ini kosong. Sudah tugasku untuk membasmi kalian. Harusnya para manusia itu juga jika mereka mengganggu misiku. Atau kini kau sudah berpihak pada makhluk yang terus menghinamu itu? Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban!" setelah berhasil menghindari semua serangan. Ia berdiri terengah. Penampilannya sekarang penuh luka dan berantakan.

Hei aku di sini! Di sampingmu! Apa orang tua itu sudah rabun? Lagipula kalau kalian mau melakukan pertarungan penuh fantasi, bisa tidak cari tempat lain. Ini apartemenku. Setidaknya biarkan aku mati dengan tenang. Ingin rasanya meneriakkan umpatan pada mereka, menuntut, bahkan mengirim mereka ke tempat sirkus saking kesalnya. Tapi kini aku tidak sanggup bergerak, bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu ujung jari pun.

"Apa?! Alasanmu tidak bisa kuterima! Bisa-bisanya kau menyingkirkan mereka seperti sampah. Kau dan mereka sama. Fakta itu tidak bisa terelakkan!"

Kali ini sebuah anak panah besar terbuat dari cahaya melesat lurus ke arah si kakek. Apa gadis itu kunang-kunang? Dari tadi dia terus mengeluarkan elemen cahaya dengan sangat mudah. Rasanya masalah penerangan dirumahku langsung teratasi karenanya.

Sebongkah tanah setinggi orang dewasa tiba-tiba meyembul keluar. Memblokade serangan anak panah yang melesat cepat. Kali ini kakek itu melakukannya tanpa mantra. Kemudian puluhan jarum es tiba-tiba muncul. "Jatuhnya korban tidak bisa dihindari, tahu. Toh mereka akan bisa hidup tenang kalau makhluk kejam seperti kalian tidak berulah. Jadi pengorbanan sekecil itu tidak masalah. Hitung-hitung sumbangan atas jerih payah organisasi kami. Hei, apa kau lupa kalau sayapmu sudah kotor?! Jadi jangan menceramahiku seolah kau orang bersih!"

_Pars_ _aquarum_ _glacie_, _qui_ _acus_ _vel_ _mortis_ _Esto!_

JLEBBB

Gila, gadis itu tidak menghindar! Alhasil dadanya kini tertusuk puluhan jarum. Anehnya ia tidak kesakitan dan tidak ada darah yang keluar.

"Jangan pernah mengungkit sayapku!" nada suaranya berbeda. Terasa dingin dan memenusuk.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus. Kumpulan awan hitam tiba-tiba muncul. Udara di sekitar berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Suasana mencekam yang melapisi apartemen ini hampir-hampir membuatku lari kalau saja tidak ingat kondisi.

Sebuah gumpalan hitam besar menukik dan memasuki apartemen ini. Kemudian...

JDUAR!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi. Tadi itu sebuah guntur. Petir dan kilatnya bewarna hitam pekat. Suara gemuruhnya sangat menggelegar. Mungkin ledakannya akan terdengar hingga beberapa kilometer. Bahkan seluruh cahaya di sini sempat hilang tertutupi kegelapan.

Seumur-umur aku baru kali ini melihat petir bewarna-warni. Tadi kuning sekarang hitam. Mungkin besok ada yang bewarna pink? Kalau ada, akan kugunakan untuk mengusir semua makhluk aneh seperti kalian.

Aku terbelalak setelah debu tebal yang menutupi seluruh ruangan mereda. Seluruh apartemenku telah berubah menjadi tumpukan puing-puing. Atapnya telah menghilang, tembok dan semuanya telah rata dengan tanah. Untung lantainya masih ada. Konstuksi gedung ini patut diberi penghargaan atas ketahanannya. Bagus sekali nona iblis yang katanya malaikat, kau telah berhasil membuat hunianku hancur. Terimakasih karena telah membuatku menjadi gembel baru.

Tidak mungkin!

Aku baru menyadari satu hal. Balkon di belakangku tidak hancur. Genangan darahku juga tidak mengalir lebih jauh. Bisa dikatakan selama pertempuran mereka aku tidak terkena dampaknya. Aku juga tidak mati-mati. Agak menyeramkan memang, tapi dengan luka separah ini harusnya aku sudah mati dari tadi.

Aku tahu! Ini karena serpihan cahaya itu. Sinarnya membuat waktu di sekitarnya berhenti. Dapat kulihat dari bulu hitam milik gadis itu yang masih melayang di udara sesaat sebelum harusnya jatuh. Dalam kasusku ini sudah diatur agar hal ini tidak berefek pada kesadaranku. Tubuhku juga terkena dampak. Lihat saja aku yang dari tadi tidak bergerak. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencoba menggerakkan tangan. Namun karena tidak bisa, kuanggap itu efek lemas akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

Jadi serangan besar-besaran yang dilakukan mereka tidak mengenaiku karena perbedaan waktu yang berlaku. Pantas saja pisau tadi tidak jatuh kemari. Itu karena dimensi di sekitarku telah dibuat berbeda dengan tempat ini sebelumnya. Hal ini juga berlaku pada keberadaanku yang tidak bisa dilihat si kakek itu. Mungkin saja saat ini aku ada di dimensi ruang dan waktu yang berbeda yang keberadaanya hanya dibatasi cahaya tipis.

Aku tercenung. Jika tidak ada cahaya ini aku sudah mati bahkan sebelum kakek itu datang dan melemparkan bom kemari. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Nona iblis kegelapan?! Kenapa kau menolongku kalau kau tadi juga menusukku?

"Kau... Ka-kau Bagaimana bisa?!"

Sesaat sebelum kabut hitam itu menghilang, terlihat bayangan sang kakek yang masih berdiri. Aku terkejut. Bagian atas tubuhnya hangus, tangan kirinya terbakar, dan tongkatnya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Tangan kanannya yang tadi tersembunyi tampak melepuh, perban yang melilitnya sebagian hangus. Membuatnya terkulai dan memperlihatkan dagingnya yang gosong.

"Kenapa, Pak tua? Apa kau kaget? Kau pikir selama seratus tahun ini aku hanya tidur. Bukannya kau yang tadi bersikap pongah di depanku. Tak kusangka kau hanya besar di mulut!"

"Kau... Kau telah menguasainya. Tidak mungkin!" kakek itu bertanya dengan nafas terengah. Kini suaranya sudah serak hampir tak terdengar.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Aku telah menerima sisi gelapku. Aku telah sadar bahwa kini aku hanya malaikat yang jatuh."

Heh malaikat jatuh? Aku baru mendengarnya kali ini. Jadi dia benar-benar bidadari. Malaikat punya arti sepadan dengan makhluk yang identik dengan wanita itu. Tapi apanya yang jatuh?

"Hahaha." Lelaki tua itu tertawa hambar. "Menggelikan... Pada akhirnya aku dikalahkan malaikat jatuh yang harusnya kubunuh."

Gadis itu menunjukkan raut tersiksa. Ia berkata dengan nada bergetar. "Maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus mati kali ini."

Itu bukanlah kalimat yang biasa diucapkan seorang pembunuh. Lebih tepat dikatakan jika dia terpaksa melakukannya. Semacam seleksi alam mungkin. Di mana yang kuat maka ia yang akan bertahan. Tradisi untuk memusnahkan apapun yang berada di bawahnya yang jauh lebih lemah. Tak peduli bagaimana pun kau menyukainya yang lemah harus dilenyapkan.

Sebuah pedang keluar dari tangan kanannya yang terangkat ke atas. Maksudku, kali ini benar-benar pedang yang terbuat dari baja. Ia mengayunkannya tepat ke arah dada pria itu.

CRASH

"?!"

Sebuah kayu telah terbagi menjadi dua. Menggantikan tubuh pria renta mendapat serangan.

"Lagi-lagi dia lari. Dasar penyihir tua pengecut!"

Gadis itu meremas pedang itu kuat dan melemparkannya sembarang arah. Tepat saat pedang itu beradu dengan puing bangunan, ia lenyap menjadi abu. Menghilang tanpa bekas tertiup angin.

Ia menatap sebentar pedangnya yang kini telah lenyap. Tatapannya tampak terluka dan hampa. Lututnya bergetar, terjatuh bersama lelehan air mata yang menghiasi netranya.

"Ini semua terjadi karena aku lemah. Kalau saja aku lebih kuat, sedikit lagi aku bisa menemuinya..." ia mengambil jarum yang menancap di dadanya, mencengkramnya kuat, dan meremasnya. Seketika jarum-jarum itu meleleh menjadi air.

Kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya . "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu."

Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?!

"Sekaranglah giliranmu!"" katanya menatap tepat kearahku. Tangan kanannya terulur. Ia membuat gerakan mengetuk sesuatu. Setelahnya sebuah kubus tampak bersinar dan terbuka di setiap sisinya. Disusul redupnya cahaya keemasan yang tadi mengelilingiku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Jangan takut... Aku berjanji takkan membunuhmu," katanya meyakinkan.

Setelahnya ia langsung membalikkan tubuhku menjadi terlentang. Aku panik. Berbagai bayangan aneh merasuki akalku. Memikirkan cara-cara yang biasa dilakukan psikopat dalam menyiksa korbannya. Apa ia akan mengulitiku perlahan-lahan?

Siapa yang bisa tenang, kalau kau sedang meregang nyawa lalu pembunuhmu mengatakan bahwa ia takkan membunuhmu. Justru hal itu membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tanpa dibunuh lagi pun aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Jadi jangan bersikap sok menghiburku!

**NYUT**! Rasa nyeri di dadaku bertambah dua kali lipat. Aku mencengkram erat dadaku yang kini telah berlubang. Pandanganku sudah berkabut. Aku merasa seperti habis bermaraton tiga hari nonstop. Sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalaku. Dalam kesadaranku yang kian meredup, aku merasa separuh tubuh bagian atasku seperti diangkat.

"Ugh..."

Dadaku makin sesak. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Sekarang separuh tubuhku seperti berada dalam dekapannya. Posisi seperti ini membuatku semakin kesakitan. Hingga ada sesuatu yang punya wangi bunga lavender menggelitik pipiku. Ini mirip seperti rambut.

"Bertahanlah. Setelah ini kau akan tahu kalau aku melakukannya untuk melindungimu..."

Bukankah ini suara gadis itu? Suaranya sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Menyenangkan sekali kalau aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya.

CHUUUU...

Sensasi ini adalah sesuatu mirip jelly yang menempel di bibirku. Rasanya hangat, kenyal, lembut, dan basah. Benda itu adalah bibir miliknya. Jadi sekarang ia tengah menciumku. Sial, harusnya aku yang melakukan itu. Jangan katakan ini ciuman perpisahan.

Jika ini yang terakhir, aku harus membalasnya. Setidaknya itu hadiah balasan untuk pembunuhku yang cantik. Dengan tangan gemetar, aku lantas memegang kepalanya. Tak sulit menemukannya, karena dengan mata terpejam pun aku bisa mengetahui di mana wangi lavender itu berada. Ia cukup tersentak, namun membiarkannya. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha menikmati pergolakan ini.

Akhirnya kami terlibat ciuman panas. Baik diantara aku dan dia tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kami saling bermain lidah. Ciuman indah yang bercampur darah yang telah menggenangi mulutku. Sensasi manis yang bercampur anyir. Terasa aneh tapi menggiurkan.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Aku terbatuk. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatan kami. Luka ini membuatku tidak bisa berlama-lama menahan nafas. Ajaibnya sekarang pandanganku membaik. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Wajah cantiknya yang kini belepotan darah. Sekaligus tatapan khawatir darinya. Manik lavender itu bergetar gelisah.

"Masih belum..."

"Apa maksud-"

?!

Dia tiba-tiba menciumku lagi. Kali ini gerakan bibirnya lebih brutal. Ia mengecup bibirku kasar. Tapi sesuatu menghiasi ciuman ini. Bukan darah tapi suatu cairan. Ini air matanya. Kenapa ia menangis?

Aku mendorongnya pelan. Membuat pelukan kami sedikit terpisah. "Kenapa tadi kau menusukku? Dan sekarang, apa maksudmu? Jawab aku, Iblis penggoda!" aku menggoncangkan bahunya.

Melemparinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Aku bingung. Apa maksud dan tujuannya? Kenapa melakukan ini padaku?

"Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal,"

Aku sedang berusaha tidak mengabaikannya. Aku ingin menjawab perkataannya. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang tubuhku semakin nyeri. Aku bahkan tidak sempat merintih. Rasanya sungguh tak tertahankan hingga kesadaranku bisa lenyap kapan saja olehnya.

Ia meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas tangan kiriku yang kini sedang berusaha menutup lubang di dadaku. Selanjutnya rasa sakit itu menghilang digantikan rasa dingin yang terasa sejuk.

"Berjanjilah satu hal. Kau tidak akan mengingatku lagi seumur hidupmu! Lupakan aku, pertemuan ini, pertarungan itu, dan ciuman kita."

"Aku tidak ma-"

"Jawab saja 'ya' dan kau bisa selamat!" ia membentak.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Benar! Meski aku harus mati sekarang, aku tidak bisa melupakan ini begitu saja. Ciumanmu, wajahmu, semua yang ada padamu begitu indah. Meski kau sempat memunuhku, tapi aku tahu kalau kau melakukannya untuk melindungiku.

"Kumohon... Ini sangat berat bagiku. A-aku... aku tidak sanggup membunuhmu kalau kau menolak tawaranku-" ia berhenti, menundukkan kepala, dan terisak. "-tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" aku bertanya.

"Orang yang kucintai. Mungkin ini gila jika kau mendengarnya dari seorang malaikat tapi tolong turuti permintaan sepihakku," katanya memohon.

Huh, aku mulai goyah. Meski hatiku sakit karena tahu gadis ini punya tambatan hati tapi bisa tidak jangan menangis di depanku. Aku paling lemah dengan air mata. Apalagi milik wanita.

"Baiklah... Aku janji!" aku mengangkat kelingking kananku. Tidak ada reaksi darinya. Ia hanya diam, sepertinya terkejut. "Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Ia menautkan jarinya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang manis. Sebuah janji telah terikat. Meski berat, akan kuusahakan menepatinya.

"Terimakasih," sekarang ia malah tersipu. Pipinya merona. Ya ampun bahkan kau bisa melakukan itu! Kau membuatku makin menyukaimu!

Selanjutnya aku memegang pipinya. Menatapnya lekat. Tidak kupedulikan darah di telapak tanganku yang kini mewarnai parasnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Lalu aku mulai mengecup bibirnya. Pelan dan lembut. Kali ini ia tidak membalasku. Ciuman ini terasa nyaman.

Aku bahkan merasa sebuah kekuatan hangat mengalir dalam tubuhku. Merambat dari kepala ke seluruh tubuhku. Sensasi seperti sengatan listrik kecil bergejolak dan berangsur-angsur mengembalikan staminaku. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, lelah, dan sesak. Sekarang semuanya terasa bugar seperti habis olahraga. Begitu segar, sehat, dan bertenaga.

Ia berhenti. Aku terkejut setengah tidak rela ini harus berakhir di sini. "Yang tadi itu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Um... Aku telah menyembuhkanmu. Tugasku telah selesai. Selamat-"

"Tunggu dulu!" Aku memegang tangannya. "Setidaknya beritahu aku namamu."

Bodoh! Harusnya tadi aku bertanya, 'Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?', 'Di mana aku bisa menemuimu?', 'Hei, jangan pergi! Tinggallah di sini dan jadi pacarku', seperti itu. Namun yang keluar dari mulutku hanya kalimat yang menanyakan namanya. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melepaskannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Senang bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan!" aku memulai perkenalanku. Meskipun ia sudah tahu namaku, tapi kita belum berkenalan dengan baik dari tadi. Aku juga tersenyum dan mengajaknya bersalaman.

Ia menyambut uluran tanganku. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu, dan jangan panggil aku iblis, oke?!" katanya ramah disertai senyum manisnya.

Bluur

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghilang dalam kumpulan bulu hitam. Bulu pekat itu berhamburan ke segala arah. Aku menangkap salah satu yang terbang ke arahku. Melihatnya lekat-lekat dan tersenyum.

"Astaga Naruto! Apa yang terjadi dengan apartemenmu?"

Suara itu! Cuma satu orang yang punya karakter suara sepertinya. Pakaian hitam berlengan pendek miliknya yang menjuntai sampai ke kaki terlihat seperti gaun malam saat pesta dansa. Rambut merah muda sebahunya yang hanya berhias sebuah jepit berbentuk kelelawar. Mata hijau emerald yang selalu berbinar. Juga kulit seputih salju dan sebuah aroma mawar yang selalu melekat padanya. Semua itu adalah ciri-ciri perempuan aneh yang menurutku keberadaannya perlu dibasmi. Karena tentu saja jika ada banyak yang sepertinya, seluruh kota akan berubah menjadi zombie haus darah dalam semalam.

"Kau bisa melihat isi otakku, 'kan? Bicara saja dengannya!" jawabku ketus lalu berdiri. Pundakku serasa mau jatuh saat mengamati pemandangan apartemenku yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Hancur di sana sini tanpa tersisa sesuatu yang bisa diselamatkan. Setelah ini di mana aku harus tinggal?

"Hem, kau terlihat berlumuran darah. Mangsa yang lezat untuk disantap!" ia menyeringai. Seketika matanya menjadi merah dan taringnya mencuat.

Aku melihat tubuhku. Benar sekali aku sekarang terlihat seperti sedang bercosplay menjadi zombie yang baru bangkit dari kematian. Seragam sekolahku yang bewarna putih kini telah berganti menjadi merah kehitaman. Aku tinggal berjalan patah-patah maka seluruh anak kecil akan histeris ketakutan. Tapi kalau dari mata vampir ini aku pasti akan dinilai sebagai daging segar berlumur saus baberque.

"Heh... Jangan bercanda vampir jelek! Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Jadi bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri?"

"Fufufu... Sayangnya permintaanmu ditolak!" ia menyeringai. Sial, nafsu makannya benar-benar besar.

"Lagipula katanya kau akan kembali besok, bukannya ini terlalu cepat?"

Untung aku ingat perkataanya tadi. Semoga saja itu bisa membatalkan niatnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak jadi. Aku mencium bau darahmu tadi. Jadi aku kemari."

"Jangan katakan kau sudah di sini dari tadi! Kenapa tidak menolongku, hah?!" Aku berkacak pinggang kesal. Kenapa dia cuma menonton semua. Harusnya dia datang menolongku.

"Heh, kau pikir aku bodoh apa?! Di sana ada kakek menyebalkan itu! Aku tidak mau ambil resiko."

Kakek tua yang dimaksud adalah si orang tua yang bertarung dengan Hinata. Sakura takut padanya. Tidak kusangka monster sepertinya bisa takut dengan seorang manula.

"Kau takut padanya. Ternyata kau sangat lemah ya?" aku berniat memancing emosinya. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan Hinata.

"Bukan begitu! Ia salah satu yang paling meyebalkan dan licik, namanya Shimura Danzo. Ia termasuk penyihir yang tergabung dalam organisasi eksorsis sesat."

"Eksorsisme... Kalau tidak salah adalah kegiatan penyucian diri pada manusia yang kerasukan yang biasa dilakukan pada abad pertengahan. Hal seperti itu sudah tidak ada, 'kan? Lantas kenapa vampir sepertimu bisa segan? Bukannya itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk manusia yang kerasukan iblis?"

"Bodoh!" Ia menjitakku. Aku ingin protes namun perkataannya mengurungkan niatku. "Itu hanya kedok. Sebenarnya mereka adalah sekte sesat pemuja iblis. Kegiatan utama mereka menghabisi makhluk yang punya potensi menjadi abadi. Akan merepotkan untuk melawannya dengan kondisiku saat ini."

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang tadi ia memuja iblis?! Apa hubungannya dengan membasmi makhluk seperti kalian?"

Sakura memutar bola mata malas, seperti menilai bahwa aku adalah bocah ingusan yang selalu ingin tahu. "Ne, yang berarti akar adalah nama organisasi yang terdiri dari ratusan penyihir. Mereka memuja iblis karena ingin hidup abadi. Namun, sebagai gantinya mereka harus menghabisi makhluk seperti kami," kata Sakura serius.

"Bukannya itu aneh. Jika mereka menginginkan keabadian, kenapa tidak menciptakan sihir tertinggi untuk mencapainya? Setiap penyihir bisa melakukan ratusaan sihir, kan? Kenapa hal sesepele itu tidak bisa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Tidak ada sihir semacam itu. Seberapa kuat dan pintarnya penyihir, mereka tidak akan bisa melampui takdir. Seperti membuat orang hidup kembali, mengubah kematian, termasuk menjadi abadi. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menjadi pengikut iblis terkuat. Mereka akan menukar jiwa manusianya dan akan menjadi kekal."

Aku merinding membayangkan tubuhku menjadi setengah iblis dan akan diperbudak selamanya. "A-apa hal semacam itu ada? Kalau benar, kenapa iblis itu tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri untuk membasmi kalian?!"

"Entahlah, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu alasannya memperbudak ratusan penyihir. Tapi menurutku ia pasti punya rencana besar yang tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri."

"Apa ia sedang menyiapkan tentara, untuk perang mungkin?" aku berkata asal. Buah pemikiranku yang tiba-tiba melintas.

"Tidak mungkin orang sepertinya mau berperang tanpa persiapan. Bahkan kudengar dulu ia dikeluarkan dari jabatan raja iblis karena menolak berperang melawan kami."

Aku heran. Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada iblis yang menolak perang. Kukira semua iblis itu menyukai sesuatu yang buruk-buruk. Tapi mendengar pekataan Sakura tentang raja iblis, aku jadi ketakutan sendiri. Sosoknya saja pasti sangat menyeramkan. Belum lagi kekuatannya. Aku hanya berharap semoga saja makhluk sepertinya tidak datang ke wilayah ini.

"Hiiii... Menyeramkan! Aku berani bertaruh kalau kekuatannya pasti sangat hebat. Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya!"

"Ya, semoga saja!" jawab Sakura enteng. Hal itu justru membuatku ketakutan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, ia sangat menyukai jiwa-jiwa manusia lemah sepertimu." Sakura melanjutkan. Ia berbisik tepat ke telingaku.

Aku tergagap. "Ja-jangan membohongiku,"

Gadis itu menyeringai. "Aku se-ri-us!"

Wajahku berubah pucat. Sekujur tubuhku dingin. Lewat nasib sialku yang beruntun. Aku jadi punya firasat akan dimakan olehnya. Mengingat pertemuanku dengan makhluk sejenis Sakura tidak ada yang baik.

"Heh, penakut!" ia tersenyum mengejek. "Asal kau tidak melakukan perjanjian dengannya, iblis bermata biru tidak akan mengincarmu."

Aku bernafas lega. Syukurlah. Jadi namanya iblis bermata biru. Nama yang aneh untuk ukuran iblis.

"Yang lebih penting, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini!" Sakura berkata tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Bau darahmu bisa mendatangkan vampir atau yang lebih mengerikan lycan!"

Aku tercekat. Jadi benar bukan hanya dia seorang yang monster? Lycan?! Makhluk sejenis vampir yang berwujud setengah serigala.

"Pegang tanganku!"

Eh?

"Cepat!"

Aku lantas memegang tangannya. Sensasi dingin langsung kuterima saat telapak tanganku bersetuhan dengan kulitnya. Membuatku sedikit berjengit akibat perbedaan suhu yang signifikan.

Ia berjalan menuntunku ke pinggiran gedung. Ngeri aku melihatnya. Meskipun gedung ini tidak begitu tinggi, tapi tetap saja melihat ke bawah dengan ketinggian mencapai lebih dari sepuluh meter membuat mentalku menciut.

Aku sangat kaget saat melihat Sakura melakukan ancang-ancang layaknya orang yang akan melompat.

"Hei... Hei apa yang akan kau la-"

"Oaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Jika review banyak, lima hari akan update. Jika tidak ada review, update tahun depan. Pilihan ada di tangan Anda!


End file.
